


Once Upon a Time

by Darth_Cass



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Zero is Mikhail's mom but she won't admit that, rated T because Zero can't stop swearing, well as fluffy as Zero can be anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Cass/pseuds/Darth_Cass
Summary: Mikhail can't sleep so he asks Zero to tell him a bedtime story. Written for The Growing Wings Drakengard zine
Relationships: Mikhail & Zero (Drag-On Dragoon)
Kudos: 16





	Once Upon a Time

Sleep was a concept that constantly eluded Zero for as long as she could remember. In fact, tonight was looking like another oh so fun night of endless tossing and turning until eventually passing out. She still tried her hardest to sleep, however. The young woman longed for a few blessed moments of unconsciousness where she didn’t have to deal with the bullshit that was her life. In the world of sleep there were no Intoners, no cursed flower and no –

“Zero,” a voice whispered.

_Son of a bitch._

“Zero, are you awake?” Mikhail’s head peered through the cabin window, getting as close to her bed as he could. 

The Intoner suppressed a groan. Of course, Mikhail would be awake at some ungodly hour of the night when she was trying to get some damn sleep. Just because she wasn’t able to sleep tonight didn’t make it any less annoying. She lay completely still and kept her eye shut. Mikhail was a big dumb animal after all. If she played dead, so to speak, maybe he’d give up on whatever he wanted and would leave her alone. 

“Zerooooo...” 

So much for that plan. She kept her eye closed as she answered Mikhail. “I’m asleep. Unless you’re dying, shut the fuck up and go back to bed.”

“But I had a bad dream. I can’t get back to sleep Zero I tried; I really did. Can you sing me a lullaby?”

The Intoner bolted out of bed at that request and gave Mikhail her best death glare. “No! Absolutely no singing!”

Mikhail’s head drew back at the shouting. “Okay, what about a story then?” 

“Fine. Once upon a time there was an annoying dragon who spent all night keeping a very tired Intoner awake. So, the Intoner decided to chop him up into tiny pieces and he never bothered anyone ever again. The end.”

“That’s a terrible story! Please just one story, and then I’ll be quiet and let you sleep. Pleeeeease? Pretty please?” 

Zero sighed. She had a sinking feeling that this was a fight she wasn’t going to win and, frankly, she was too tired to really try. “I don’t even know any ‘good’ stories.” A statement that wasn’t inaccurate; she never had much of a chance to hear any stories that most children would grow up hearing around bedtime.

“It doesn’t have to be made up. It could be a story about you! Or you sisters. Or even Michael!” 

“Michael?” Zero’s eye widened. It was still hard hearing his name after...the incident several months ago. Naturally, she almost never mentioned Michael. Even with the constant reminder right in front of her, it was still hard to believe that he was really gone. As soon as that thought came to her, she buried it with every other emotion that was to be dealt with never. 

“You don’t have to if it’ll make you sad. But he is a part of me – sort of. I just think it’d be kind of cool to hear more about him. Only if you want to though,” Mikhail mumbled. “Never mind. It’s stupid, I’m sorry for waking you.” 

“Being stupid hasn’t stopped you before.” Zero grumbled as she got up and moved a chair closer to the window. “I’m awake now, might as well get this over with.” She sat in the chair and faced Mikhail. 

“Really? Oh, thank you, Zero. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!” Mikhail began wiggling in excitement, nearly knocking Zero over with his head.

“Knock it off!” Zero shouted as she shoved Mikhail’s head away from her. “Get your stupid head out of the fucking window and lie down. What do you want to know about Michael anyway?” 

“Hmmm…” Mikhail thought about it for a moment. He never thought Zero would agree to something like this after all. “What about when you first met?” 

“…Fine, but I’m not starting the story until after you get your head out of the window and lie down.” Mikhail obediently did so, still wiggling slightly but at least he was outside and out of her way. Zero took a deep breath, If she was going to tell a proper bedtime story, she was going to do it right, while making sure Mikhail only knew what he needed to know. “Once upon a time, many moons ago, there was an Intoner who needed to find a dragon to help her defeat her sisters.”

“Was the Intoner you?”

“No interrupting, dumbass,” Zero snapped. “But yes, I was the Intoner and I needed to find a dragon. I was fighting in the land of seas when suddenly a dragon appeared and began fighting me for trying to give him orders.” She snorted at the memory. “Thankfully his aim was off and all he accomplished was finishing off the soldiers.”

“What was he like?” Mikhail asked. His eyes already closed, and his words began to slur together.

“He was an idiot who thought he was oh so wise. And he was strong. Not as strong as he thought he was but strong enough for what I needed. He was loyal, and surprisingly good company. Even though he decided to test me by making me go through these bullshit challenges…” Zero began to ramble about said bullshit challenges and every other little thing she remembered about Michael. She half forgot that Mikhail was there; she was just reminiscing for the sake of reminiscing which was surprisingly nice. 

After several minutes of her story Zero was interrupted by the sound of Mikhail’s rather loud snoring.

She smiled as she looked at the sleeping dragon, a rare soft smile that looked alien on her face. Mikhail was almost…cute when he wasn’t being annoying. Not that she’d ever say so out loud, especially not to him. “Goodnight Mikhail,” she whispered as she went to bed.

She had no trouble falling asleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the Growing Wings Drakengard zine which you should check out because it's free and a lot of really awesome people worked on it https://gumroad.com/l/UyEyZ


End file.
